Everyone Loves the Weasleys
by SkySky101
Summary: Knowing nothing about magic its a pretty big surprise when Sage gets one important letter.Six years later she's dealing with crazy hormones example thinking your best friend is looking very hot when you havent had a thought about him before,and magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Six years earlier...**

_Platform nine and three quaters. Platform nine and three quarters. Platform nine and three quarters. _I repeated in my head. I looked behind me and saw my parents struggling to catch up with me. I sighed but kept going. Where was platform nine and three quarters? I didn't even know platform nine and three quarters existed.

"Hurry. Hurry! Percy you know where platform nine and three quarters is, take Fred and George over there. Ginny dropped her bag."I heard a high voice. I looked around and saw the woman and then three boys walking away from her. I went up to the first one I saw, which looked like the oldest.

"Um do you know where platform nine and three quarters is?"I asked.

"First year?"He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well it's just up here. You can come with us if you want."

"Thanks, but I have to wait for my parents."

"Is that them?"One of the twins asked from behind him. I looked behind me and saw my parents running toward me.

"Did you find it?"My mom asked.

"I think so. Their gonna show me."I said pointing to the boys. My dad looked over at them caustiously.

"I'm Daniel Ramos and this is my wife Diana Ramos."

"And I'm Sage Ramos."I put in.

"Very nice to meet you."The oldest boy stuck out his hand."I'm Percy Weasley. And those two are my brothers, Fred and George."

"Which ones which?"I asked them.

"I'm Fred."

"I'm George."

"Come along Arthur the train will be leaving- Oh hello."The woman I heard earlier came up to us.

"Mom. Sage is a first year-"Fred said.

"She needed help finding the platform."George finished.

I nodded."Hello."

"I'm Molly Weasley and my husband, Arthur should be here soon. Got a little held up with my youngest son."She smiled.

"Her parents are Daniel and Diana Ramos."He said like he was repeating it for a project or something.

"Nice to me you."Mollly said warmly."Oh! The train's gonna leave soon. Come on then lets go."

"Mom, here we are."Percy said.

"Oh yes. Hurry."

Percy smiled at me and my parents then ran through the wall and he dissapeared. I tilted my head and I heard my parents gasp. I heard Fred and George chuckle.

"Can I go next?"I asked.

"Of course."Molly said.

"Bye! I love you."I said quickly to my parets then grabbed my cart and ran through the wall and came out at a different station. There was a train at the platform and many parents hugging their children.

"Woah."I said. Someone else came through the wall, it was George.

"Your American?"George asked.

"Your British?"Letting out my best brittish accent."I moved to England 'bout a year ago."I explained.

"Your parents are muggles?"Fred said. I hadn't even seen him come through.

"You mean non-magical people?"I asked. They both nodded."Yeah. They are." I grabbed my things off of the cart and got onto the train there was few spots left. I only saw one free one and sat down on it, first putting my thing up. I pulled out the book I was reading, _The History of magic, _and read for a bit, but soon heard a knock. I looked up and saw George and Fred standing there. I opened the door.

"There's no whe-"

"Sure."I said cutting Fred off. I sat back down and started reading again. Again I got to read for only a few minutes before something flew at my head.

"Ow."I said putting my hand to my head. "What was that?"

"Don't just read."George started.

"Yeah. Readings no fun."

"I beg to differ."They both raised there eyebrows at the same time which was pretty creepy. Someone else knocked on the door. I looked up. There was a girl standing there smiling a dazzling smile. She had long black hair that came to her lower back and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a green t-shirt and a jean skirt. I opened up the door again.

"Um can I sit with you guys?"She asked looking around.

"Come sit down."George shouted behind me. I stepped out of the way so she could come in. She sat beside me then I sat down again.

"I'm Jade Tayler."She smiled.

"Sage Ramos."I responded smiling at her. "And that's Fred Weasley."I pointed to Fred, I could actually tell them apart. Their hairlines were different. George's hairline was slightly higher than Fred's."That's George Weasley."They looked a little shocked that I remembered.

"Oh."She said quietly then looked over at me and noticed my book."Your reading The History of Magic?"She asked.

"Yeah."I blushed.

"Oh well I haven't really have time to read it-"

"You think reading is rubbish to, don't you?"George asked.

"Well, I just don't like to read."She said not trying to offend me.

"That's okay you can tell us the truth. Sage doesn't mind."Fred said smiling at me.

"How would you know you only met me less than thirty minutes ago!"

"It's twin telephapy."

"It only works with the two of you."

"Did you read a book on that to?"George asked. I rolled my eyes.

Jade looked at us like we were crazy. I sighed. I don't think I had ever been called crazy or looked at like I was crazy my whole life. Actually I was pretty boring. I smiled at the three of them, my first friends at the school I would be spending the next seven years at.


	2. Chapter 2

**six years later...**

_I heard music playing and I looked around. I was in the Weasley's living room, but nobody was in it. My hair got into my face and I grabbed it, it was curled and hanging down longer than my hair usually was. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a poofy purple dress that came right above my knees. I heard the music again but it was coming from another room. I followed it. It didn't seem like it was coming from the main level so I went up the stairs careful not to trip in my heels. It seemed like I was getting closer. I passed the first door on the right then the second and then I finally stopped at the third. I knew this room like the back of my hand, it was Fred and George's room. I opened the door and looked inside. Either Fred or George was standing there, I couldn't tell from the back of his head, but he was tampering with a small radio. He must of heard me because he turned around and looked at me. It was Fred._

_"Wow."He said looking at me."Wanna dance?"He asked. I nodded. He came over to me and we started to dance to a song I didn't know._

_"Your quiet. Nervous?"He asked._

_"N-no."I stuttered._

_He laughed then kissed me softly._

**"**Sage get you arse up."Someone said. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Fred. I screamed and he yelled. I fell off the bed in Ginny's room.

"Woah."Fred said."Bad dream?"He asked.

"Yeah." I got up off the floor.

"Okay. Mum cooked breakfeast. She wants you to come downstairs." I laid back down on my bed.

"But I'm to tired." I closed my eyes and pretended to go back to sleep. All of a sudden someone picked me up and by someone I mean Fred. I opened my eyes.

"When did you get so strong?"I asked. Last time I checked I weighed 116. That was pretty heavy for him to be picking me up like this.

"Dunno." He said setting me down in front of the stairs so we didn't look like an idiot with him carrying me. We both walked down the stairs and I saw almost everyone at the table. I took my seat inbetween Fred and George.

"Hermione's going to be here today so clean up your rooms."Molly said.

"Mom, it's just Hermione why do we need to clean up?"Ron asked. She glared at him.

"She's our guest."

"Well we didn't clean up for Sage."Fred said.

"Sage is like family dear."

"It's because I am usually the one who cleans up Fred's, George, and Ron's room."I whispered.

Fred, George, and Ron chuckled.

* * *

"What's this?"I asked Ginny as I picked up a bright blue block type thing.

She stared at it. "I don't know." I shivered and threw it in the trash bag.

The door opened and I groaned. "Fred. I will not try out whatever that- thingamabob."

"What?"Someone asked behind me. I turned around.

"Hermione!"I said and she ran up behind me.

"Hello my American friend."I smiled down at her. She sat her stuff down beside the other bed in the room.

"So what's been up?"I asked her.

"Well nothing really."

Ron busted in the room and looked at me."Hey you never came and cleaned my room."

I laughed. Ron looked around the room. "Hermione!" He went over and hugged her. Me and Ginny looked at each other. They talked and left the room.

"Well just leave us like that Hermione."

Ginny laughed."They so fancy each other."

"Of course."I said.

"So you fancy Fred I suppose?"

I looked up at her."No!"

"Then George?"

"No! I don't like anybody at hogwarts."

"Then someone in the muggle world?"

"My next door neighbor Adam."

She laughed and someone knocked on the door. We looked over at it.

"Come in!"Ginny called. Fred opened the door.

"Sage come on. Help us!"

I groaned."With what?"

"With one of our um thingamabobs."He smiled. "We want it a different color and size than it is but we can't do it. You're the best at Transfiguration."

"Fine." I got up and walked the way to their room. I opened their door and saw George on the floor with a blue block thing, which was the same thing that was in Ginny's room.

"What is that?"I asked.

"We haven't decided yet."

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Just make this a little smaller and circuler and make it yellow."

"Um okay. I'll try."

"You're a life saver."I laughed and walked over to the thing.

"Rendrish aundre. Farei cecler."I whispered and it began to change color and shape.

"How do you do that?"He asked.

I shrugged."I'm just good at Transfiguration."

"Boys! Are you ready to go pick up Harry?"Arthur yelled.

"Yeah."Fred yelled."Are you coming to? Were gonna test our new product on the muggle boy."

I rolled my eyes."I'm okay. I think there is already too many people going."

"Okay."They said in Unison. The ran down the stairs. I shook my head.

"How mant times do I have to tell you! No..."Molly continued. I laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**So chapter 3! I want to thank Crazi Jojo(MY BESTIE, CHECK OUT HER STORIES!),geegee20(thanks for being my first reviewer:)),and Nuisha(:)). So I hope you like it!**

I sighed as I set the table for dinner. I was pretty bored. Ginny had fallen asleep and Hermione was reading _A history of magic _for the billionth time. I kept looking over at the fireplace hoping they would suddenly be there. I sat down the last fork and I saw out of the corner of my eye a flash of red. I looked over and saw Fred and smiled. Yay my time of boredom is gone! He had a big smile on his face. The face he had on when he did something devious.

"What did you do?"I groaned.

"I gave the muggle boy the thingy we made earlier."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"What happened?"

"Dunno. I left before I saw what happened."I shook my head.

"You are gonna be in so much trouble."I whispered.

"But it was worth it."

George came out of the fireplace."Did you see it?"asked Fred.

"No. Neither did Ron, but Harry's gonna see it. We'll ask him."

-the next day-

"You guys are idiots."

"Hey!"They said at the same time. I shrugged.

"You may be idiots but I still love you guys."I sighed. Ron came out of the fireplace coughing. We all chuckled."You alright?"I asked. He straightened up.

"Fine."He said and smiled at me. I shook my head and went into the living room to tell Hermione and Mrs. Weasley the guys were here.

"Oh good. Can you go wake up Ginny for me?" asked.

"Sure."I said and passed the kitchen to go up the stairs. I heard someone elses foot steps and looked behind me to see Fred."What are you doing?"I asked him.

"I wanted to see what you were doing."

I looked at him funny."Um okay. I just have to go wake up Ginny."

He grinned his devious grin again."This will be fun."

"No. Come on! I don't wanna get blamed for this."

"Don't worry about it."

I stopped in my tracks making him run into me. I spun around and pushed him slightly."Go downstairs. I can handle this in my own ways. Not in your crazy devious ways."

"Crazy devious?"He said.

"Yes. Now go!"

"Please."He wined.

I gave in."Fine, but I'm going downstairs when you do it. I don't wanna see you get killed."

He smiled."Thank you, my love."I turned around and blushed a deep red color. I ran down the stairs.

"Where's Fred."George asked.

"He's waking up Ginny."

He grinned the identical grin Fred had grinned upstairs."Oh."

"Yeah. He's gonna die."We both laughed.

"Ah! Fred!"I heard from upstairs. Everyone laughed.

-the next day-

I heard Hermione getting up rustling around the room and I groaned. It was way too early to get up, but I knew I had to, to see the Quidditch World Cup. I rolled over and got up. I saw Ginny was still asleep but I didn't dare wake her up. Hermione was already dressed.

"I'm going to go wake up Harry and Ron. Can you wake up Ginny?"She asked me.

I looked over at Ginny."Sure." Hermione left the room leaving me to deal with Ginny."Um Ginny?"I said."It's uh time to wake up, so get up."She turned over."Get up!"I said louder."Get up!"I said as loudest I could get without waking the whole house. She picked up her pillow and hit me with it. I heard laughing from behind me. It was Ron."You better stop laughing! If you don't I swear I will curse you so badly you will start crying for your mum, ickle Ronniekins."He turned a scarlet color and left. I turned back around to Ginny. Her eyes were open and she was smiling."Oh your awake."I said. She nodded."Well I'm gonna go get dressed."I got up and grabbed my clothes. Simple jeans and a green tee shirt. I went to the bathroom and quickly changed. When I came out I saw Harry waiting to get in.

"All yours."I said."Wait, has anyone woke up Fred and George yet?"I asked.

"I don't think so."

"Thanks."I went down the familier path to Fred and George's room."I knocked. No answer. I quietly opened the door. Both boys were sleeping peacfully. I tiptoed over to Freds bed and started poking him. I sat on top of him then started poking him. His eyes opened and saw me then he yelled.

"Ah!"He said but didn't get up of course. "What are you doing!"

"Waking you up."I said still poking him. He grabbed my hand to stop me from poking him again.

"What the hell is going on?"exclaimed George.

"Just waking you guys up."I smiled."Now come on! Get up! We have to go soon!" They both groaned.

"It's to early."I laughed.

"Thats true, hurry up."I said. I closed the door, stopped by Ginny's room and grabbed my backpack and skipped downstairs.

"Your happy this morning."Hermione commented.

"Well Herms I'm just excited. I've never been to something like this before. Especially Quidditch."

"I don't get why you never tried out for the Quidditch team at Hogwarts. You're bloody brilliant."

"Well thank you Ronniekins I take back what I said this morning. The answere to that is, I never wanted to. I guess I have better things to do."Fred, George, and Arthur came down the stairs. The boys came up to either side of me.

"Is everyone ready?"Arthur asked. We all nodded. "Well let's get a move on then."

After walking awhile Arthur told us to look around for the portkey. Suddenly we heard a voice.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!"The voice said.

Two really tall people, or at least to me, came out on the other side of the hilltop.

"Amos!"Arthur shouted at him. We all went over to him. Arthur shook hands with the older one the younger one I was pretty sure I knew, I think he was a seventh year."This is Amos Diggory, everyone." Mr. Weasley said. "He works for the department for the regulation and control of Magical creatures. And I think you know his son Cedric?"Oh he was also the captain and seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. I giggled. I kept looking over at Cedric, he was pretty cute.

"Hi."Cedric said. Everyone said hi back except for Fred and George, who still held a gruge against the Hufflepuff team for beating them last year.

"Long walk Arthur?"Amos asked.

"Not too bad."Arthur replied."We live on the other side of the village there. You?"

I wasn't really listening to what Amos had to say next. I started playing with my nails. I had dirt underneath them and tried to get it out. I felt like someone was staring at me and I looked up to see Cedric staring at me. I instantly looked away while blushing. I looked over to Fred and George. George was looking at the two of us while Fred was oblivious. I started paying attention when Cedrics dad yelled.

"Harry? Harry Potter!"

"Er-uh yeah."said Harry. I zoned out again and stared at my shoes.

"Must be nearly time."Arthur said."Do you know whether we're waiting for anymore, Amos?"

"No."He said.

"We'd better get ready..."Arthur said."Just you need to touch the portkey, a finger will do."Everyone grabbed onto the portkey, just my luck that I was right beside Cedric. We were tugged and pulled off our feet, then we all slammed down on the ground except for Arthur, Cedric, and Amos.

I quickly got up and brushed myself off. I smiled. I was so excited!


End file.
